


Bet You Didn't See That Coming ( Dance Scene)

by RedQueenReigns



Series: Bet You Didn't See That Coming [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bruce Wayne has a moment of horrified realization, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crossdressing, Gen, No Sex, Tim Drake is a hot mess, Tim Drake makes a damn good looking girl, Tim Drake threatens bodily harm, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueenReigns/pseuds/RedQueenReigns
Summary: The dance scene between Bruce and Tim during the gala.
Series: Bet You Didn't See That Coming [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982227
Comments: 13
Kudos: 242





	Bet You Didn't See That Coming ( Dance Scene)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing beyond the Congressman and Tim's female name.

Tim wasn’t expecting the reaction he had gotten upon arriving at the gala. He had known from Stephanie's reaction that he had passed the looking like a girl test, which was pretty much the entire point of this. The real test would be if he could fool the others. Damian and Jason were a given, but Dick was a lot more observant than people gave him credit for. Bruce wouldn’t say anything, but Dick absolutely wouldn’t hesitate to call Tim out if he figured it out. And Tim really would rather his face not end up splashed across every newspaper in the country in disgrace.

Tim knew ahead of time that he wasn’t going to be able to fool Bruce for long, if at all. Bruce had seen him dressed as a girl far too many times to be fooled. But Bruce's reaction had to be genuine or else it was all for nothing. Tim couldn’t help but be thankful that none of the others, except Bruce, had ever worked a case where Tim had to go undercover as a girl. This left them completely in the dark and gave Tim a leg up in the bet. However, with all the makeup and other shit, Tim was slathering on himself, he had better win this fucking bet.

The Congressman that Tim was attending the gala with knew already knew exactly who Tim was and what was going on. The man had been only too happy to assist Tim in this endeavor, in exchange for a vote in the upcoming election. Personally, Tim thought the man would have done it for free just because he got a kick out of it, but figured that Tim would be suspicious if he said that. Congressman Mathers had been shocked, to say the least when he saw Tim all dolled up. In the car, the Congressman had complimented Tim on his outfit and asked what the story and plan were. Tim filled him in and agreed that it was a good one and a very believable story.

It was when they arrived at the gala and were escorted in that things got a little complicated.

Tim hadn’t expected to become the central focus of everyone. He knew he had put a hell of a lot of effort into this getup, but he still, didn’t think it was going to attract this much attention. Still, Tim couldn’t afford to sink back into his proverbial turtle shell, that would be a dead giveaway as to who he was. So, Tim bore the staring with grace and easy smiles. Everything was thus far going to plan and all he had to do was keep faking it until he made it.

Tim was man enough to admit that he panicked slightly when he saw Bruce moving toward him in a way that could only be described as predatory. Apparently Bruce hadn’t recognized him at all, that was both stressful and flattering. Once the initial panic of that fact had passed Tim's grin became a little eviler as he realized just how much fun he could have with this. Bruce still hadn’t connected the dots as he swooped Tim off to the dance floor and all but plastered himself to Tim's front. The ditzy smile said that Brucie was in full play tonight. Probably because he was pissed at Jason about something and that was the best way to punish Jason for whatever he had done.

However, Tim absolutely wasn’t expecting Bruce to full-on grope him. The only thing keeping Tim from flat out breaking something was the fact that he had really and truly managed to fool Bruce. It was made even more impressive by the fact that Bruce had to have known about the bet, Dick no doubt caved to the pressure the moment Bruce looked at him and was on the lookout for Tim as well.

“Oh, Mr. Wayne.” Tim giggled leaning into Bruce's space even more. This placed Tim at the perfect place to whisper into Bruce's ear, or as much of it as he could reach anyway. “If you don’t take your hand off my ass, I'm going to break your wrist,” Tim whispered in his actual voice.

Bruce went completely stiff for about ten seconds before casually moving his hand back into a more proper spot and giving a flirty chuckle. Tim followed giving a low chuckle of his own. All of them had played jailbait for Bruce before on cases, but Tim wasn’t about to do it here at a gala he didn’t even want to be at in the first place. However, the look of pure horror on Bruce's face before he covered it up was absolutely priceless and Tim would be getting a picture of it off the security cameras in this room.

“Jesus, Tim. A little warning would have been nice.” Bruce muttered as he spun the two of them.

“I told you, it'll play better if you don’t know. Besides, I figured Dick already told you about the bet.” Tim answered.

“He did, but I honestly thought I’d recognize you even as a girl,” Bruce admitted.

“The fact that you didn’t guarantee that I’ll win the bet. How long do you think it'll take them to realize I'm already here?” Tim asked.

“Can't say for sure, but I'm looking forward to watching the carnage,” Bruce said with a grin.

“Me too. I'm headed their way after this. You might want to take Damian home after I'm done with him.” Tim said with an evil grin.

“Must you torment your brothers like that?” Bruce asked looking somewhat uncomfortable.

“You mean pass up a chance to knock Damian down a few pegs and get some non-violent revenge?”

“Well, when you put it that way.” Bruce agreed as he spun them off the dance floor.

“Should I expect you home tonight?” Bruce asked.

“I wouldn’t. It's going to take a while to get out of all this and by then I'm going to be too tired.” Tim said.

“Okay. Be careful son.” Bruce said before swanning off into the crowd.

Tim's smile turned sharp once more as he wove his way through the crowd toward Dick, Jason, and Damian, a glass of champagne in his hand.

This was going to be fun, to say the least.


End file.
